As the petroleum crisis and the environmental pollution become worse, in recent years more new vehicles are designed with energy-conservation and environmental protection and tried to substitute petrol or diesel vehicles, for example, vehicles with natural gas, hydrogen, or methyl alcohol as fuel, or with fuel cell, solar energy, electric or multi-fuel, etc. As overall performance is concerned, an electric vehicle is the outstanding one among them, which is a new type of transportation means that could possibly substitute “the internal-combustion engine”. At present, many countries in the world have put a lot of effort and resources to research and develop electric vehicles. Some advanced automobile countries, such as USA, Japan and Germany, guide the direction in research and development on electric vehicles. Some governments try to promote the use of electric vehicles through legislation and administration. For instance, California and New York in USA try to require large automobile manufacturers to sell 20% environmental vehicles without any gas exhausted in their total sales in 1999. Only electric vehicles can meet such standard on the basis of the present scientific and technical development level. However the sales share of such product only accounts for 2% or less in the automobile market in 2000, which could not result in an economic and large scale in manufacturing. Therefore, many designs remain at the stage of sample products, such as EV-1 and S-10 manufactured by General Motors Corporation, e-com manufactured by Toyota Motor Corporation, EV-plus manufactured by Honda Motor Corporation, “glowworm” manufactured by National Institute for Environmental Studies in Japan and other electric vehicles manufactured by the famous auto factories in the world, such as Ford, Citroen, Nissan, Daihatsu, etc. Continuous run under one charge is a main performance index for above products. TEVAN, made by Chrysler, with 810 Kg nickel-cadmium battery can run 130 km under one charge, and EV-1 can only run 120 to 140 km under one charge. A KAZ car newly developed in Japan can run 300 km under one charge.
Thus, what are the main reasons impacting an increase in population of electric vehicles?
First, the mileage run under one charge is not long enough, since the energy of all kinds of present batteries are too low to reach a long run under one charge.
Second, the charging time is too long. At present, a fast charging will reduce capacity and service life of a battery no matter what kind of battery it is. Moreover, it will still take several hours for a fast charge. Furthermore, the cost will be greatly increased if charging during peak period of power consumption. Thus the efficiency for using electric vehicles will be decreased.
Third, most research institutions always pay attention to the research and development of new powerful batteries, such as nickel-hydrogen battery, lithium ion battery, sodium sulphur battery, lithium sulphur battery, lithium iron, lithium polymer battery, etc. On the other hand, consumers could not bear high cost of such batteries due to research cost and less demand.
The electric vehicles mentioned above could daily run an average of about 100 km per charge, resulting in low efficiency of service. Therefore, it is predicted that electric vehicles could be popularized and applied on a large scale only after batteries with energy ratio more than 200 and low cost are developed and short charging time is achieved.
At present, in large cities public communication systems are promoted. To reduce road-to-population ratio is a common aim for all governments in large cities. More measures are provided, such as setting up special lanes for public communication vehicles. Among present public communication vehicles, trolley bus and electric driven vehicles with light railway will cause high pressure to electric power grid if developing in a large amount, and present electric driven vehicles will result in a great pressure on city finance due to high costs. The cities with less financial capability are unable to select such public communication systems as subway and light railway, and buses with “internal-combustion engine” in a large amount exist other problems, such as air pollution, tropical island effect, potential fires and explosions.